


Damage and others

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More drabbles, most of them of a slash nature.
Series: the drabble affairs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Damage and others

  
  


021 Damage

  
In an instant, the damage had been done. Napoleon didn’t know what to say. He hardly believed it himself. One minute he was in love with his partner and the next, Napoleon was in a lip lock with an Innocent. 

He could have blamed it on the assignment. 

He could have blamed it on the heat of the moment.

He could have blamed it on a lot of things. The truth was much uglier. He’d kissed her because he wanted to.

What he hadn’t counted on was Illya seeing them or of the look of pain in his blue eyes.

  
022 Games  
  
He refused to answer his phone and had taken a leave of absence from UNCLE. Waverly had been polite and hadn’t pressed him. Illya explained that he’d had a death in the family and it wasn’t a lie. His heart had died.

He refused to answer the door and he’d changed the lock. Napoleon’s key was no good. Napoleon had pounded, pleaded, and begged until he was taken away by a cop.

“I’m not playing games, Illya,” Napoleon shouted, as he was dragged away down the hall and out of Illya’s life.

“Good. Neither am I.” Now to convince himself.

023 Magic

He’d been walking for a long time without direction. The store caught his eye and he walked in.

“May I help you?”

“Do you have some kind of magic that will bring him back to me?”

A Tarot deck was pushed to him. “Pick three cards.”

Napoleon did. “The Ace of Cups. An existing relationship is going to take a turn for the better. The four of wands means that your relationship is about to become more committed.

“That’s… that’s good.”

“There’s one card left.”

“Keep it.” He tossed some money down and left.

“Death. Not all relationships are fixable.”

024 Outside In - Your pairing, from the POV of other characters

April sat across from Illya, but he didn’t see her. These days he didn’t seem to see much of anything. It was terrible to see a fellow agent suffering so and not able to do anything about it. No one really knew what had happened, but something must have. She was outside looking in but even she knew this had to stop.

“Illya, what pledge did you make to UNCLE when you joined?”

He looked up, startled. “To do everything I can to fulfill my mission, included the loss of life.”

“Then go to him… now. **He** is your mission.”

025 Fairy Tale

He was sitting on a stool when he became aware of someone beside him. As an agent, inattention was dangerous, but he already knew it was Illya.

Illya ordered vodka neat. He downed the drink and started to talk. “Back home we have a fairy tale about a young woman who races into the woods, her heart broken by a careless lover. She is captured by Baba Yaga and suffers terribly, but in the end she is rescued.”

“By who?” Napoleon finished his Scotch.

“Her true love.”

“I don’t need fairy tales, Illya. Why are you here?”

“To rescue us.”


End file.
